Falion (Skyrim)
Falion is a Redguard conjurer and resident wizard of Morthal. He is a master level trainer in Conjuration and also sells magical equipment and spells at his house. If you catch him at a strange place in the marsh from 1am to 5am, he will be ready to pay you gold to keep his night activity a secret. His curious activities also relate to his study of vampirism and the undead, so should you ever require the service, Falion possesses the power to cure vampirism, if you bring him a filled black soul gem. As a scholar of Conjuration, he claims that he traveled the planes of Oblivion, and met Daedra and even Dwemer. While he was studying "life-extending magics" he met with several vampires, and contemplated becoming one of them, but in the end chose not to as it would put his apprentice Agni in danger. He briefly taught at the College of Winterhold, but left due to his hatred of the place. He moved to Morthal to further his research and to help keep the place safe. He has also been taking care of Agni after the loss of her parents and is training her as his apprentice. While she seems to trust him, most of the villagers are wary of him and think he is up to something sinister, though Jarl Idgrod ignores their complaints and supports his presence. Due to his dislike in town, it's not public knowledge that the local innkeeper at Moorside Inn is his sister, Jonna. He wakes at 8am to unlock his house and sell magical items and spells, interrupted by a three-hour nap at 3pm. He can be found wandering around the house, cleaning the place, using the arcane enchanter, sitting at a chair or conversing with Agni. At 8pm he locks the house and closes his business. He sleeps for one hour at midnight before he travels to a strange place north of Morthal, staying there for four hours. He returns home at 5am and goes to bed. Falion wears blue mage robes and a pair of boots, and is equipped with an iron dagger. He carries a key to his house, as well as a selection of higher-class items and gold. Upon your first time approaching him, he may remark on your arrival: "You are new to Morthal. We have not spoken before. This is interesting." Once you engage in conversation with him, however, he will be less friendly: "If you stand before me to accuse me of sacrificing children, or eating the hearts of the dead, you may save your breath. Beyond that I seek only to be left alone to pursue my research."''You can either ask him what he does. He'll answer, ''"I keep to myself. I offer spells and scrolls to those who need them, and wisdom in Conjuration magic for those who wish to learn." and again say, "Beyond that I seek only to be left alone to pursue my research." Another option is to ask why anyone would accuse him of that. He'll tell you with disdain, "The people of Morthal would much rather weave their own horrid tales about my life than simply ask me for the truth. If they choose to fear me in their ignorance, that is their choice. But it will not change what is true." When you enter his house he will greet you: "If you are here to purchase, I have many spells available. Do come in." or "Welcome. There are many things here that cannot be found elsewhere."''Alternatively, he can be found warning you of the dangers around the town: ''"My talents are much needed here, in order to keep Morthal... safe.", "Morthal is a troubled place, and it is my duty to see it rest in peace.", or "Please remain indoors at night. It is dangerous to go outside." If the Stormcloaks take over Morthal and Sorli the Builder is installed as the new jarl, he may comment on it: "The changes in Morthal are of little consequence to me. So long as the laws are upheld, I do not care who does the upholding." You can ask him why set up shop in Morthal, and he will respond, "As anyone will tell you, Morthal can be a dangerous place. My... talents... are useful here. I help maintain order, even if it goes unnoticed." Should you ask him to tell you about Morthal, he'll give you some advice: "The marsh is treacherous. You would do well to not wander at night." When requesting Conjuration training from him, he'll say to you, "You deal with powerful forces. Take care they do not overwhelm you." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Vendedores Categoria:Skyrim: Treinadores Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Redguards Categoria:Redguards